Good Gossip
by idealrain
Summary: The Hortons' reaction to Maggie's going AWOL.  Concurrent to AWOL. I don't own Days.
1. Chapter 1

Hortons Whoing

The Hortons' reaction to Maggie's going AWOL. I don't own Days.

The emails would work much better in a chatroom/Facebook/IM format but I feel binded in according to guidelines.

"Sarah?" Melissa caught up to her sister at her office.

"Melissa? You never come here. The photos of disfigured children bothered you too much," Sarah said.

"Well, yeah. " Melissa was proud of her little sister's work with children's charities, particularly hospitals. But the photos went too much for her.

"What's going on?"

"Mom's coming."

"Oh. O.k. Cool. When?" Sarah was surprised.

"Ah, in five hours?"

"What?"

"Can I sit down?" Melissa asked.

"Sure. Mom's coming to Nashville today. That's…." Sarah said.

"Promise me you won't fly off the handle," Melissa said.

"O.k. sure."

"Sarah…"

"Lissa, I didn't fly off when Jen called and told us Mom was in a sarcophagus for a month. I'll be fine," Sarah pointed out.

"Yes, the snowstorm and lack of flights helped your restraint greatly. She and Victor broke up and Mom decided to go AWOL," Melissa said, dryly.

"Mom's AWOL. That's actually kind of funny. Will Salem collapse without the great Maggie Horton?"

"I'm serious. Mom didn't tell anyone but Julie that she was coming here."

"Wait, what about Chloe and Melanie?" Sarah asked.

"Ah that's the other thing…."Melissa said, filling her sister in.

Jennifer sat at the desk in her office, and opened a new email.

_From: Paperrose _

_To:ChezRed gmail. com_

_Aunt Maggie-_

_I can't believe you ran away! That's so unexpected and well, I envy you. Don't worry we called AA, Joanna is covering Chez Rouge, and I took care of the hospital stuff. Enjoy yourself._

_Love you _

_Jennifer_

Jennifer hit send and chuckled. Who knew Aunt Maggie was such a badass?

* * *

><p>"Victor…" Julie groaned, "You know I won't tell you….she's fine…o.k….I'll mention that to her if she calls. Yeah. Bye."<p>

"What's going on?" Hope asked.

"Ah, Maggie…she went away for awhile. And while I appauled the action, I wish she would've taken some forethought and dealt with her charity cases. Victor's driving me crazy."

"Where's Maggie?" Bo asked.

"Oh. Well, the official rumor is she went off to Paris to hook up with a hot French guy," Julie smiled.

"Great, Victor'll love that."

"So Aunt Maggie just left?" Abby asked, later that night.

"Yes, honey. Which means for now, Julie and Doug are staying at her place to make sure Chloe doesn't burn it down," Jennifer started to load the dishwasher. Abby hopped up on the island.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it bad that I think this is a kind of a badass move for Aunt Maggie?" Abby asked. Jennifer looked at her daughter.

"I know! I had the same exact thought. She hits age seventy-two and becomes a total rebel. "

"Can I tell Chelsea?" Abby asked.

"I suppose," Jennifer said, rolling her eyes.

_To:BradyCR lse .edu_

_From:Ab_Spector yahoo. com_

_Subject: Aunt Maggie's a secret badass!_

_Ches—_

_First thing—apparently your Grandpa Victor and Aunt Maggie dated! I mean, like actually romantically dated! This shocked me. Can you imagine those two together? _

_Then Maggie took in Chloe who (btw did you hear your Uncle Phillip is Parker's father, not Daniel? Although I don't know what you saw in Daniel, anyway) lied and drank. Victor and Melanie blew up and gave Maggie an ultimatum. She took off without telling anyone. She totally took the attitude of 'screw this, I'm leaving'. No one knows where she is! Julie yelled at Victor and now is over at Maggie's putting Chloe through her paces! _

_You gotta come home!_

_Abby_

* * *

><p>Chelsea stared at the email, confused.<p>

"What the hell?" she muttered.

_To: BvBlack TitanPublishing .co, BradyB SalemPD . org, BradyH Salem PD. org_

_From: Brady CR LSE . edu_

_Subject: FWD: Aunt Maggie's a badass!_

_What's going on? I leave for a couple years to go to grad school and Maggie starts to date Grandpa Victor? Explain, please. My break starts in two days. Can Grandpa send the jet?_

"I need to go home more," Chelsea muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie's cell phone rang as she was cooking dinner.

"Hello?" Maggie listened. Sarah wandered and nibbled on a carrot. "Well, is she in town? Do you two want to use the apartment or…wait, she's not staying at Bo and Hope's? I guess you can but Abigail, be nice to Chloe. I mean it. If I hear one bad word, you two will have to find another place to stay. I love you, too."

"What's up with Abby?" Sarah asked.

"Abby and Chelsea want to stay at my place which is fine. But Chloe's there and Abby…doesn't like Chloe. Now that I think about it, neither does Chelsea. This isn't good," Maggie frowned.

"Mom, aren't you suppose to be on vacation?" Sarah pointed out.

"Yeah. But my insurance rates are skyrocketing and I'm learning about how get to stains out that I didn't even consider! "

"So say no. It's your house. You don't need the rent money from boarders. Do you want to have people stay with you?" Sarah asked.

"I don't want to live alone. And I like having Chelsea and Abby there," Maggie said.

"You like having Chelsea and Abby there. What about Chloe?" Sarah asked.

Maggie shrugged and continued to cut carrots.

"Mom, no one likes to be a charity case, even a well-fed one. You could still help Chloe without living with her," Sarah pointed out.

"I'll consider that point," Maggie said.

"You should also consider dating Victor," Sarah said.

Maggie took a deep breath. "I don't. I dated Victor and it didn't work out."

"Right. You went on, what, two official dates and hung out at his house? That's not dating. If you consider that dating, I'm dating six men now," Sarah said.

"You sound like Julie," Maggie said, annoyed.

"Julie isn't always wrong, Mom. And while you were 'not dating' Victor, you sounded the happiest I've heard you sound since Dad's death. You seemed happier. You seemed alive and now you look, well, devastated."

Maggie bit her lip. "It didn't work out and it won't work out. He's impossible. He wants me to change."

"Ah, well, yes, because you don't need to change. He does but you don't. His girlfriend takes in the person who cheated on his godson with his son. But he doesn't get to complain about that because Maggie Horton needs to save a fellow drunk. Mom, you ran away from Salem! What's so wrong with your life that you just leave?" Sarah asked.

"I messed up, Sarrie. I got stubborn and I decided being right was more important. I couldn't back down," Maggie said.

"Did you loved him?"

"I could've fall in love with him," Maggie said.

Sarah took a deep breath.

"What?" Maggie asked.

"Nothing. It's just I never heard you say you were in love with a man that wasn't Daddy. Even with Neil and Don, it was always 'I cared about him very much'. It's just weird."

"mmm. I—I always had your father to go back to. Even when we were divorced, I knew your father and I were going ended up together. Victor…" Maggie shrugged.

"Victor…" Sarah prompted.

"Yeah, there's Victor and he's furious with me at the moment. So much for romance," Maggie said.

"Oh, Mom. You took off, remember? You don't know that he's furious. You didn't exactly talk to the man," Sarah said.

"I hate being told what to do with my house."

"Mmm-mmm."

"And Chloe did need help," Maggie said.

"Mmm-mmm."

"Oh, will you stop being so non-committal?" Maggie cried.

"Fine. Kick Chloe out and date Victor. "

"She has nowhere to go," Maggie said.

"Not your problem. She has parents and she's costing you too much. And you aren't her Mom anyway," Sarah said.

"Are you jealous?" Maggie chuckled.

"Well, you're my Mom and you keep adopting these twenties-somethings. I don't get nearly enough mom time," Sarah said.

"I know. Nobody seems to get enough Maggie time including Maggie. I just need time to think."

"Well, you're incommunicado now. Do you miss Salem at all?"

"Of course, I do! Salem's my home. I just need a break," Maggie said.

"And Victor?"

"Victor's not talking to me."

"You're telling me if you call the man, he wouldn't pick up? Victor is the guy who practically stalked you until you agreed to dinner. Really, Mom? Call Victor," Sarah hopped down from the counter. "By the way, the rice's burning."

"Great." Maggie turned down the flame under the rice.

To: Fabulous_Julie gmail. com

From: HortonS CCN. net

Julie-

I tried to convince Mom to call Victor. Is Victor as mad at Mom as she thinks he is? Mom's coming around on Chloe. Hopefully Abby and Chelsea can be a reality check on her. Continue to work on Victor and I'll work on Mom.

-Sarah.

* * *

><p>Maggie sat on the porch, staring at her phone. <em>Just call him.<em> _Even when you're fighting with him, you still talk to him. Just call him._ Maggie dialed her phone.

"Hello?"

Maggie smiled at Victor's voice.

"You know, Maggie, this works better if you talk, too. Although I suppose we're improving on phone calls, considering you haven't hung up on me yet," Victor said.

"Hi," Maggie said, quietly.

"Are you o.k.?"

"Well, I think I ran away from home."

"Yeah. Next time tell me and we can go away together," Victor said.

"Victor, are we…I know I said that I was fine with…."Maggie said.

"I'm still going to disagree with you about Chloe."

"I know."

"I still love you but I can't watch Chloe use you," Victor said.

"O.k."

"O.k.?"

"I need time to think," Maggie said, softly.

"I wish you would come home. I love you, Maggie," Victor said.

"I can't. Not yet. Victor…I love you, too." Maggie hung up the phone, conflicted.

She sat down and thought for a long time. Home never seemed so unreachable.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Andrew walks in, half-naked and Ben starts too freaked out. Before I could explain that Drew's my cousin, Ben starts to rant and rave and Drew looks like he's thinking ' this guy's a lunatic'…" Chelsea broke into giggles.

"Your cousins sound like fun. Did Jeanne really take her top off in the club?" Abby asked.

Chelsea merely grinned mischievously as her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Would you like to go to dinner with Brady and me?" Victor asked.

"Sure. I'm just hanging out with Abby."

"Bring her along. Around seven?" Victor asked.

"Fine. Bye, Grandpa," Chelsea hung up the phone, "Want to have dinner with my grandpa?"

"O.k. Is he really depressed?" Abby asked.

"He's missing Maggie. Grandpa and Aunt Maggie. I never saw that coming," Chelsea shook her head.

"No one did and now apparently it's over because—"Abby trailed off when Chloe walked into kitchen.

"I was wondering if you wanted to order pizza," Chloe said.

"Actually we just made dinner plans with my grandfather," Chelsea said.

"Victor?" Chloe asked.

"Better Victor than Stefano," Abby quipped.

"Stefano doesn't count. And he and Grandma Kate belong together in some weird way," Chelsea said.

"Well, have fun with Victor. I know he hates me," Chloe sighed.

"A good reason not to break bread with him," Abby said.

"We could bake cookies. I know Grandpa Victor's really missing Maggie and cookies might help," Chelsea said.

"Let's get though dinner first," Abby said.

* * *

><p>"Victor, why are you darkening my doorstep?" Julie asked as she opened the door.<p>

"It's Bo and Hope's house. And I wanted to see Ciara," Victor said.

"Victor, I haven't heard from Maggie," Julie said, rolling her eyes.

"She called me last night."

"Oh." Julie looked surprised. "Is she all right?"

"She…she said she wasn't ready to come home yet," Victor said.

"Give her time. Victor, she told me once that you were the greatest surprise in her life. Mickey was supposed to be her one great love and then you happen. She loves you," Julie said.

"She wants me to be better," Victor said.

"And you get annoyed at her saintly qualities. Have you ever consider that the very thing in Maggie that needs to take in strays is the same thing that attracts her to you? Maggie needs to save people. It's what makes Maggie Maggie and for the past five minutes you've complained to me that your girlfriend left town," Julie said.

"My girlfriend did leave town! "

"And you gave her an ultimatum, so technically she wasn't your girlfriend when she left town," Julie said.

Victor threw up his hands. "Julie! Maggie left. She doesn't want to be with me."

"Oh, Victor, the fact she called you didn't tell you anything? She didn't call me, or Jen or the girls to check on the house. She called her ex-boyfriend to have a talk about fighting with him. Maggie wants you," Julie said.

"She has a funny way of showing it. I don't even know where she is," Victor said.

"Really? She didn't run off to Paris. I would trace the call. She probably still is in the U.S.," Julie said.

"You mean…."

"Victor, home is where the heart is. Maggie isn't home so where would her heart be?" Julie asked.

"She's in Nashville, or she had the girls meet her someplace. Julie, she would kill me if I just show up," Victor said.

"Victor, if she didn't kill you after Vivian, you're probably o.k. now," Julie said.

"But why wouldn't she just come home? Why would she run?"

"Maggie…" Julie paused. "She's expected to be the good one, the stable one and you mess with that. The Hortons aren't that good at staying out of trouble."

"Melissa would be thrilled if I showed up there," Victor groaned.

"Melissa understands that her mom loves you. She's….adjusting to the idea," Julie said.

"I need to meet Chelsea and Abby. But I'll talk to you later," Victor said.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"So my China markets class is going well….Grandpa? Are you listening?" Chelsea asked.<p>

"I'm sorry, honey, what?" Victor asked.

"My dear cousin was waxing poetic about Chinese markets, an image I never thought I would live to see," Brady smirked.

"I was just thinking about something," Victor said.

"Or someone," Chelsea said.

"Shall we poke the elephant?" Brady asked. Chelsea smirked.

"I want to know how in the world you ended up dating Maggie Horton," Chelsea said.

"She's a beautiful woman with a good heart. Why wouldn't I date her?"

"She's your age, single and a good woman," Brady said.

"So for those reasons alone, she doesn't seem your type," Chelsea said.

Abby chuckled.

"My ungrateful brats of grandchildren. What do you think, Abigail?"

"It's a weird combination but Aunt Maggie seemed so happy these last months," Abby said.

"Mmmm." Victor took a sip of his drink. Chelsea grinned at him.

"You know where Maggie is! Why aren't you on the Titan jet?"

"Just because I know where she is doesn't mean she invited me to join her for a vacation. I figured out her location after Julie said something. If I show up, uninvited, she might resent me," Victor said.

"If you can't go to her, can you call her?" Abby asked.

"There are weird unspoken boundaries. I don't know. Right now, I'm letting Maggie call the shots."

"Do you love her?" Chelsea asked.

"Very much."

"Then why not show up as a romantic gesture?" Chelsea asked.

"Ah, because I know Maggie. Maggie would see me showing up as an invasion of her family life. So I'll wait for her to call."

"You have the weirdest relationship," Abby commented.

Victor merely shrugged. It was a thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Maggie rolled over in bed staring at the clock. _3:21 a.m._ So much for sleep. She reached for her phone and stopped. _He's probably in bed…._ Maggie paused, not wanting to linger on the thought. _I shouldn't call him. _She sighed and opened a new email.

_From:ChezRed _

_To: Fabulous_Julie  
><em>

_Subject: I'm an idiot._

_Julie-_

_It's almost three-thirty and I can't sleep. I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I broke up with Victor over Chloe freaking Lane. I don't even like the girl. Why didn't you stop me? Victor will never forgive me and I'm going to be doomed to live in Nashville for the rest of the days of my life just to avoid awkward run-ins! And you know I hate country music! _

_To make matters worse, I called Victor. What did that accomplished, you ask? Nothing! I don't know what I'm doing anymore._

_Is my house still standing?_

_Your confused friend,_

_-Maggie _

"Mom?" Melissa walked into the kitchen.

"mmmm?" Maggie looked up from her Sudoku puzzle.

"I always thought Grandpa would've enjoyed those," Melissa smiled.

"He would've, with his mind for puzzles and numbers. He could do a crossword in ink," Maggie suddenly missed her father-in-law.

"You can't sleep?" Melissa asked.

"It's the Victor thing."

"That sounds so ominous. But then again it's Victor…."

"I'm sorry. I know you have issues," Maggie said.

"I just had bad experiences with the man and the fact his wife put you in a coffin didn't help," Melissa said.

"Mmm…I'll remind him of that the next time he complains about me. That can be my trump card," Maggie laughed, sadly.

"Do you love him?" Melissa asked.

"Sarah asked me the same thing. Are you two in cahoots?"

"Mom, stop avoiding the question."

"Do I love Victor? Yes and no," Maggie said.

"Yes and no? Oh, that totally clarifies the situation," Melissa said.

"Stop being a smartass and I'll explain. I don't love his past or the way he acts when threatened. I hate his callous ways towards people he doesn't like. But I love him. The way he dragged me towards the land of living. He saved my life."

"He's just not Dad," Melissa said.

"No, he's not Dad, honey. But I'm not the same person as I was when I was with Dad. Mickey will always be the love of my life and your Dad. But it's nice to have companionship now," Maggie smiled.

"Mom, if you start talk about having sex…." Melissa warned.

"I promise I will never talk about my sex life with you," Maggie laughed.

"Mom has a sex life?" Sarah sleepily asked from the doorway. Melissa groaned.

"No, Princess, Mom doesn't," Maggie said as Sarah came into the room.

"Good," Sarah burrowed into Maggie's arms, "I'm not ready for you have sex with someone other than Daddy."

"Well, Sarah, you did walk in on Mom and Neil," Melissa said.

Both Maggie and Sarah cringed at the memory.

"Yeah. Let's not go there, Lissa. I choose to repress that memory," Sarah said, "Why are you talking about Mom's non-existing sex life?"

Maggie bit her lip. "Technically I might've invited Victor here."

Melissa and Sarah exchanged looks. Melissa swallowed hard.

"You might've invited him to Nashville? You're not sure?" Melissa asked.

"I said I wasn't ready to go home yet, which I'm not. But…he might interpret that as he should come here," Maggie said.

"Ah. I would maybe call him. Mom, do you want to date him?" Sarah asked.

"Would you two be o.k. with me dating Victor?"

"I guess. If he treats you well…" Sarah said cautiously.

Melissa sighed. Maggie looked at her daughter.

"Honey…"

"I don't know, Mom," Melissa whispered.

"You knew I was considering dating Victor," Maggie pointed out.

"Yeah, I knew but Mom, to actually invite him here, in my house…" Melissa cried.

"O.k. you know what? I can meet him elsewhere. You don't have to see him," Maggie said.

"Mom, are you sure you can trust Victor?" Melissa asked.

"I trust him. I can't tell you why. Maybe I'm being foolish."

"But to be dating Victor Kiriakis…."Melissa said.

"Sweetheart, Victor has changed and so have I."

"Didn't you date Jack when he was on trial for raping Kayla?" Sarah asked her sister.

"That was different. And you were like ten at the time," Melissa said, crossly.

"Girls…" Maggie said, interrupting a long discussion that she heard before, "I'm calling Victor."

_To: Paperrose , BradyH _

_From: Messy_Missy _

_Subject: Victor_

_Apparently Mom has invited Victor here. Or to Nashville. To talk. _

_Has Victor changed from the evil guy I remember? Or is Mom being hoodwinked?_

_Call or email me_

_Melissa_

* * *

><p>Maggie tapped her foot impatiently. <em>Com'n Victor, answer your phone. Please Victor.<em>

"Hello?"

"Victor?"

"Hello, Maggie," Victor smiled.

"I was wondering if you, oh, wanted to come to Nashville and have dinner with me," Maggie said in a rush.

"Would Melissa be o.k. with that?" Victor asked.

"She wouldn't be joining us on our date."

"Maggie, I meant-"Victor was cut off by Maggie.

"Victor, come to Nashville and we'll figure it out," Maggie said.

"I'm on my way. I do love you," Victor said.

"I love you, too," Maggie said.


	5. Chapter 5

Maggie's phone rang as she packed an overnight bag.

"Hello?" Maggie said.

"Hi, I'm at my hotel. Do you want me to pick you up or…." Victor wasn't sure how Maggie was handling her daughters.

"Ah, I'll meet you at the hotel, if you give me the address."

"Fine. I'll see you around six?" Victor said, after giving Maggie the address.

"Yes. I'm looking forward to it. I love you," Maggie murmured into her phone.

"I love you, too. Bye, sweetheart."

Maggie sighed. She zipped her overnight bag and walked out of the room.

"I'm going to meet Victor for dinner," Maggie said.

"With an overnight bag?" Sarah raised an eyebrow. Maggie cursed her daughter for being so, well, _her daughter_.

"I might spend the night with Victor. Do you want me to call you if I decide to do that?"

Melissa and Sarah exchanged looks.

"Why don't you call after dinner in either case?" Melissa said.

"Fine. I love you two. I will see you later," Maggie kissed her daughters and got into the waiting cab.

Melissa sighed. Sarah hugged her sister.

"It's hard to see Mom moving on," Sarah said.

"It's just Victor. I can't imagine a more different guy than Dad and Mom managed to fall in love with him within a year of Dad's death. Is she being blackmailed? That's the only thing that makes sense. How can Maggie Horton fall in love with Victor Kiriakis?"

"Lissa, we haven't been around for the last year. Or for the last couple of years. Maybe Victor has change. But the fact is Mom obviously cares for the man and while I don't trust Victor, I trust Mom. Mom knows Victor better than we do right now. And honey, I don't think Mom's being blackmailed. I think Mom actually loves Victor," Sarah said.

"It's ridiculous," Melissa murmured.

"Why don't we call Julie?" Sarah suggested.

* * *

><p>"Julie, do you know when Maggie and Victor are coming back?" Hope asked.<p>

"Oh, eventually they'll come back. They just need to figure things without distractions," Julie said.

"And Sarah and Melissa aren't distractions?"

"Mmmm, Maggie would need to deal with her daughters and Victor eventually," Julie said.

"Speaking of which," Hope said as her phone rang," hi, Melissa."

"Hi, Hope," Melissa said.

"How are you?" Hope asked.

"My mom is dating Victor Kiriakis. I'm not doing well," Melissa said.

"Ah, this might be a better talk to have with Julie…"Hope said slowly, looking at her sister, "I'll put Julie on."

"Hi, darling," Julie's voice sounded tiny to Sarah and Melissa. Sarah suddenly missed Salem.

"Is Mom being blackmailed?" Melissa asked.

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"She's dating Victor," Melissa said.

"Ah…" Julie exchanged a look with Hope, "Victor's there with your mom. But darling, I thought you knew your mom was going out with Victor. Didn't she tell you that she was dating him last March?"

"She did, Julie. But it's different to see them together. To know Mom actually wants to date someone…" Melissa said.

"Melissa's a little freaked out because Mom might spend the night with Victor, in a hotel room," Sarah said, rolling her eyes at her sister.

"Ah. Well," Julie paused, privately thinking that Maggie wouldn't have half the problems she have with Victor if she would just sleep with the man, "Maggie didn't plan on Victor being there."

"She invited him here!" Melissa said.

"O.k. Let me make guess at Maggie's thoughts. Maggie and Victor keep getting interrupted at home. If Maggie could talk to Victor, alone, they might figure things out. Victor will probably go home either tomorrow or the next day. Maggie will stay for a few more days, alone, with you girls," Julie said, hoping Maggie would be this sensible.

"But why did Mom have to date him here?" Melissa said.

"Honey, he's going to go home in a couple days," Julie promised. Hope shot her sister a look, _are you sure you can promise this?_ Julie waved Hope's concerns off. "Your mom just wanted to talk to him in person."

"But…"

"Honey, is it the fact Maggie is with Victor or the fact she's on a date?" Julie asked gently.

"I don't know," Melissa said, sounded miserable, "I never pictured Mom dating after Dad's death and suddenly Victor was here and…."

"It wasn't an abstract concept," Julie said.

"Nope," Now even Sarah sounded bummed out.

"It has been a year since your dad died," Julie said, cautiously.

"Grandma never dated after Grandpa died," Melissa pointed out.

"Mmm…that's true," Julie thought about her grandparents, "But Maggie isn't Alice Horton. Maggie needs romance."

"You mean sex?" Sarah asked, sounded horrified.

"Darling, your mother didn't die with Mickey. Look, do you trust Maggie?" Julie asked.

"I guess so," Melissa said.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah."

"So, trust her with Victor. Maggie knows what she's doing with Victor," Julie said.

"O.k…." Melissa said.

"Your mom loves you girls. But now she needs your trust," Julie said, " and I need to go. I love you, girls."

"We love you, too, Julie," Sarah said and then hung the phone up.

"We love you, too, Julie," Sarah said and then hung the phone up.

"I don't feel better," Melissa said.

"Well, do you feel worse?" Sarah asked.

Melissa only sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Maggie knocked at Victor's hotel room. Victor answered the door, smiling.

"Hello," Victor said, softly.

"Hi," Maggie kissed Victor, "I missed you."

"Should we go to dinner or…" Victor was cut off by Maggie kissing him.

"I was thinking we could order in room service," Maggie said.

"And talk?"

"Yes. Talk," Maggie agreed.

"O.k. sweetheart. We'll talk," Victor hugged Maggie. Maggie kissed him.

* * *

><p>"You know, I love you," Maggie said, over pasta.<p>

"I know. I just don't know what the boundaries are," Victor said.

"Mmm…boundaries. I hate the word. I would stop mentioning my dead husband for a start. Victor, I want you. I was very happy with Mickey but that part of my life is over. Now I want to start a new relationship," Maggie said.

"I feel like I don't deserve you. I was such a bastard in the past, and you are so good…" Victor whispered, massaging Maggie's hands.

"Victor…"Maggie groaned, "When will you believe in yourself? I wasn't a saint in the past."

"What was the worst thing that Maggie Horton has ever done?"

Maggie simply smiled sadly at him. "Let's not go down that road. Besides, it's a waste of a hotel room," Maggie kissed him.

"You know I was planning this whole seduction in Paris, with caviar and sparkling cider…" Victor said as they moved to the bed.

"What, you didn't think it would happen in Nashville, after I ran away?" Maggie giggled.

"No, but you are adorable. This relationship…." Victor chuckled.

"It's surprising."

"You're the best person I've ever know and I'm not worthy," Victor said.

"Remember that as you worship me," Maggie said as Victor kissed the skin he exposed, "Ahhh…crap." Maggie vaguely recalled her promise.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Victor looked up concerned.

Maggie kissed Victor, reassuringly.

"No, darling, trust me, you're doing a number of things right. Really right, actually," Maggie groaned, "But I just promised the girls I would call if I was going spend the night."

"Are you going to spend the night?" Victor asked.

"Well….am I? I bought an overnight bag…"Maggie suddenly feared she overstepped.

Victor gently kissed his girlfriend. "I would love it if you would spend the night. If you want to take our relationship to the next level, I certainly wouldn't object."

"Good," Maggie smiled, "I really need to call them."

"Let me run down to the gift shop for supplies while you do that," Victor said.

"Oh, good Lord, I haven't thought of using condoms in decades," Maggie giggled.

"Well, I would feel better if we did," Victor said.

"You do that and I'll call them. Victor, hurry back…." Maggie kissed him.

"I'm going, I'm going," Victor pulled on his shoes, "you, Maggie, are still a dangerous woman."

Maggie just laughed and grabbed her cell phone.

* * *

><p>"Sarah, Mom still isn't home. Do you think she got stuck in traffic?" Melissa asked, staring at her cell phone.<p>

"Um, Lissa, I think Mom's not coming home tonight," Sarah said as her cell phone rang, "Hello? Mom, we were just talking about you."

"Sarah, I thought since it's so late…" Maggie began.

"It's ten twenty-seven, Mom."

"Yes, well, it would take an hour to drive back…"

"Uh-uh. Mom, why can't you say you want to spend the night with Victor?" Sarah asked.

"I can do that?" Maggie asked. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, you're seventy-two years old. I think it's allowed," Sarah said. Melissa felt nauseous.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, princess," Maggie said.

"I love you, Mom. Good night," Sarah hung up the phone.

"Mom's spending the night?" Melissa asked.

"Don't freak out. She's fully capable of making good decisions," Sarah reminded her sister cheekily.

"This is karmic justice for all the nights I spent out as a teenager," Melissa moaned.

"Well," Sarah's brown eyes glinted mischievously, "at least, Mom won't come home senior year of college with Nathan on the way."

Melissa groaned.

* * *

><p>Maggie snuggled close to Victor.<p>

"Are you o.k.? You're quiet," Victor asked.

"Mmm-mmm. I just forgot how much I enjoy sex," Maggie laughed. Victor chuckled.

"I can make sure you're able to enjoy sex on a regular basis," Victor said, kissing Maggie.

"Oh…this is nice…"

"When we get back to Salem, we can just stay over at whoever's house has the least amount of strays…."Victor said. Maggie stiffened. "What's wrong?"

"Victor…you know I love you, right?" Maggie asked.

"You might've mentioned that once or twice. Why?"

"I need you to go home tomorrow and I need to stay for a couple more days," Maggie murmured.

"Maggie…" Victor protested.

"Honey, the girls are having a hard enough time with us. I don't need to leave with you. But trust me, you'll be rewarded," Maggie kissed Victor.

Victor pouted. Maggie laughed. "You looked remarkably like Ciara when she's denied dessert."

"Well, you _are_ denying me dessert," Victor said.

"What do you want?"

"If you stay here without me…" Victor paused, thinking, "You'll have to cook Greek for me."

Maggie relaxed. "That's it?"

"Naked."

"This is a fantasy for you, isn't it? A naked Maggie cooking Greek food?" Maggie rolled her eyes.

"You do inspire me," Victor kissed Maggie.

"Fine."

"Well, let me enjoy you while I can," Victor said, pulling Maggie close.

"You'll hear no protest from me," Maggie smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

_From : Fabulous_Julie  
>To :ChezRed <em>

_Subject: Victor& the girls_

_Maggie-_

_Sarah and Melissa called last night. They're having a hard time with the idea of not just Victor but you dating in general. I know they might've said they were ok with it but you need to reassure them again. I know you don't love Victor like you loved Uncle Mickey but the girls need to know that._

_I miss you. Come home soon or at least call with the latest gossip. Ciara named her new goldfish Maggie. Sadly, I suspect it will be long gone before you come home. _

_-Julie_

* * *

><p>"Honey," Maggie said, softly.<p>

"Yes, Goddess?" Victor asked, focusing on the road.

"I don't want you to kiss me in front of the girls," Maggie said.

"Maggie…"

"I know they'll have to get use to us eventually. But I want a chance to talk more to them about us," Maggie said.

Victor sighed. "There's a park coming up on the right. Do you want to hop in the backseat for ten minutes?"

"Sure," Maggie smirked.

* * *

><p>"Is Mom home yet?" Sarah asked. Melissa sighed, annoyed at her sister.<p>

"Didn't you encourage her to go out last night, with Victor? Didn't you tell me I was being too overprotective?"

"Well, yeah. You were. But I thought Mom would be home by now," Sarah said.

Melissa rolled her eyes as she heard a car coming up the driveway. Maggie and Victor got out and as Melissa watched, Victor hugged Maggie.

"Mom's home," Melissa said.

"Is she making out with Victor?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>"Call me when you get home," Maggie said.<p>

"I will. I love you," Victor said.

"I love you, too. Trust me, "Maggie said.

Victor nodded. "I'll see you in a couple days."

"Naked cooking."

Victor laughed. "Naked cooking." He got back in the car and drove off as Maggie watched. She walked into the house.

"Hey, Mom's home," Maggie called. Sarah bounced up for a hug.

"How was your date?"

"Very nice. It was…" Maggie hesitated wondering how much to share with her daughter, " nice."

"Ah. So just nice?" Sarah asked.

"Much more. But think I'm going save the details for Julie," Maggie kissed her daughter.

"Thank you for that."

"Hey, Mom," Melissa said. Maggie opened her arms and Melissa dove in.

"So on my way here, I checked my email. Apparently, Julie thinks you need reassurances," Maggie said.

"Not reassurances, but …" Sarah shrugged.

"I know what it must look like, me dating Victor after everything with Vivian," Maggie said.

"It just seems unhealthy," Melissa said," with Victor manipulating you."

Maggie chuckled. "Oh, honey, half the time I'm manipulating him. Certainly he would've like me to fly back with him tomorrow."

"Why don't you?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I think the three of us needed to talk. Did the fact I started dating after your Dad's death bothered you?" Maggie asked.

Melissa and Sarah exchanged looks. Sarah shrugged,

"It's just that you belong with Dad. And it hurts to see you moving on, because it means Dad's not coming back."

Maggie took in a deep breath. "I know, honey. I think it's easier for you two to forget that Dad's dead since you didn't see him every day. But I did. This past year and half has been very lonely for me. My relationship with Victor…."

"Why did you start to date him so soon after Dad's death?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I waited a year to officially date him," Maggie pointed out.

"You were hanging out before then," Melissa said.

"I was," Maggie allowed, "as friends. I needed someone who I didn't constantly associated Mickey with and Victor filled that role."

"Why not just date Stefano DiMera?" Melissa snarked.

"Maybe if Victor doesn't work out…" Maggie shot back, matching Melissa's sarcastic tone.

"Lissa, Mom…." Sarah said.

"I trust Victor with my life because he saved it more than once. Melissa, you don't know Victor the way I do…" Maggie saw her daughters both make faces at the remark, "Oh for the love of…I meant you haven't live in Salem for the past decade."

"Sorry, it's just when you go away to a hotel for the night with your…" Melissa couldn't come up with an appropriate term for Victor.

"My friend? I know it was weird to see me go out last night. But sweetheart, my life didn't end when your dad died. I watched Mia go to Europe, Melanie get married and divorce, nursed your grandma and survived a relapsed. I need someone in my life to share my days and nights with. I miss your dad very much, but I also miss being in a relationship," Maggie explained.

"That's what Julie said," Sarah said. Maggie chuckled.

"Julie isn't always wrong. She's good-intentioned, I think. I probably shouldn't have invited him here but we needed to talk. I will always love Mickey. I couldn't not love Mickey if I try. He gave me my family and was my first love and the love of my life. I wouldn't be the person I am without Mickey. But I also love Victor. It's not the same relationship and I'm not the same person. I need you two to try to understand that," Maggie said.

"When you started to talk about being in a relationship, do you see Victor moving in?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, princess, I haven't thought that far ahead," Maggie said.

"Are you planning on sleeping together?"Melissa blurted out.

Maggie choked. Sarah looked surprised at her sister's boldness. "Melissa, I don't think Mom is comfortable…"

Maggie recovered her voice. "No, it's fine. I did sleep with Victor. But what I think you're asking is will Victor be answering my phone in the middle of the night? Honey, I don't know. I'm still figuring this out myself. But if there anything that really bothers you, we can talk about it."

Melissa nodded, relieved.

"But you two need to give Victor a chance. He's not Mickey but he's someone I care about," Maggie said.

"We can do that," Sarah said as Melissa agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

"What happened between you and Aunt Maggie?" Chelsea asked her grandfather at Bo and Hope's, during family dinner.

The conservation came to a halt. Hope and Bo exchanged a look.

Victor looked up from Bo's clam chowder. "Nothing. Maggie wanted time with her girls and I respect that."

"So you didn't get into a fight?" Bo asked.

"No. We are good," Victor smiled to him as his phone rang. "Excuse me."

"He's taking a call during dinner," Hope noted.

"Twenty bucks it's Maggie," Chelsea said stopping texting on her phone for a moment.

"So where is she?" Bo wondered.

"Maggie really did just want more time, with her girls," Hope said.

"Julie?" Chelsea asked, checking Hope's source of information.

"Yeah. The chain is Maggie who swears Julie to secrecy, and then Julie immediately tells me. Nothing is a secret in this family!" Hope smirked at Victor as he walked back into the room.

"You would do good to remember that," Bo said to his father.

"I was a perfect gentleman!" Victor protested.

Hope snickered. "I'm sorry. But when Julie said you and Aunt Maggie freaked Melissa and Sarah out by spending the night together, the perfect gentleman image doesn't wash."

"You and Aunt Maggie have sleepovers, too, Grandpa? Does Aunt Maggie paint your nails?" Ciara asked.

"I would pay to see that," Bo said. Victor glared at his son.

"What do you want to me to say? Nothing happened in Nashville," Victor said, as his phone rang again,

"Sorry. It's Maggie. Hello, love," Victor smiled.

"Hi. When is the jet arriving on Tuesday?" Maggie asked.

"Around one which should put you in Salem around five. We could get dinner," Victor offered.

"Only if you join me for a shower before. You know how grimy I get when I fly," Maggie said innocently as Victor flushed.

"You should know that I'm at Bo and Hope's right now and Ciara is in the room," Victor growled in his phone as Maggie laughed.

"Darling, Chelsea has been texting me during dinner. Be good and you'll be rewarded. I love you," Maggie said.

"I love you and miss you. I'll see you on Tuesday," Victor said.

"All of me," Maggie smiled as Victor groaned again and hung up the phone.

"That woman's trying to kill me," Victor said as he returned to dinner conversation.

"She's a redhead for a reason, Victor," Hope pointed out.

"Mmm." Victor chose to hide his smile behind his coffee.

* * *

><p>Maggie chuckled as she read Chelsea's latest text.<p>

"What's so funny?" Melissa asked.

"Chelsea's texting me during a family dinner. Apparently they were talking about why I didn't rush back with Victor. We broke up or you two demanded I leave Victor," Maggie said.

"Ah. And what's the truth?" Sarah asked.

"I love Victor," Maggie said, noticing the gasp that came from the girls," This can't be a huge shock. I did tell you that before. I also told you that I will always love your dad. I'm trying to balance this relationship with respect to his memory."

"We know. Mom…" Melissa paused, trying to figure out her next move, "Julie said you needed romance."

"Ah, she did? Cheeky little…" Maggie trailed off, "Romance's nice. Victor, well, he's very romantic. But I also miss cooking for two, waking up with someone. I'm someone who needs to couple. I know this is adjustment for everyone."

"I know," Melissa sighed.

"Look, if I promise he won't answer my bedroom door naked while you two visit," Maggie said.

"Sure _you_ promise," Sarah said.

Maggie looked at Sarah. Calling Sarah's bluff, she pulled out her phone and hit redial.

"Hello, Love," Victor smiled. Hope and Bo rolled their eyes.

"Victor, my daughters are concerned about you answering my bedroom door naked," Maggie said.

"You're letting me in your bedroom…"

"Victor! Ciara's still in the room," Hope reminded him.

"I need you to promise not to answer my bedroom door naked," Maggie said.

"You're serious?" Victor asked.

"Victor…."Maggie's voice took the tone he hated. He was reminded that any sex in his future depended on Maggie's benevolence.

"Fine. Put me on speaker."

Maggie smiled and pressed her speaker button.

"I, Victor Kiriakis, promise not to answer Maggie Horton's bedroom, disrobed, while any Hortons visit. O.k.?" Victor asked.

Sarah and Melissa nodded.

"Could you take me off of speakerphone now?" Victor asked.

"Sure, sweetheart." Maggie smirked.

"You owe me really good…." Victor glanced at his granddaughter.

"Head?" Maggie asked, innocently. Melissa and Sarah turned pale and had twin looks of disgusts.

"Damnit, Maggie!"

"Love you, sweetheart. Bye!" Maggie hung up the phone and turned to her daughters. "Oh what?"

"Just for the record, that wasn't an oral sex reference, right?" Melissa asked.

"Melissa, darling, I'm your mother. Would I make a reference like that?"

"Of course not," Melissa said, relieved.

Sarah glanced into her mother's laughing eyes. _Oh, dear God, my mother totally _did _make an oral sex reference._ Sarah shuddered internally as Maggie chuckled softly. Things were changing.


End file.
